Chem Trak has demonstrated feasibility and is currently in Phase II development of a noninstrumented, quantitative device which accurately and precisely measures total cholesterol from a whole blood sample. ChemTrak now seeks to expand that technology and develop a noninstrumented quantitative test for HDL cholesterol. Such a test would be of immense value to both medical professionals as well as their patients for assessing risk for coronary heart disease. Total cholesterol and HDL cholesterol tests that can be performed in the doctor's office or by patients at home would provide for an inexpensive means to more closely and more conveniently monitor these independent risk factors for coronary heart disease. These products could serve as tools to educate the public as to the significance of elevated blood cholesterol and the importance of treatment, diet and exercise in the early detection and treatment of coronary heart disease. The research will evaluate methodology for the separation of HDL using the AccuMeter format and evaluate the ability to quantitatively measure the cholesterol over the range of 25 to 100mg/dL of HDL cholesterol.